Laughter's Curse
by Invader Random Phantom
Summary: Pinkie Pie has lived many lifetimes, but her most recent has certainly become her favorite... And now she has to start over once again. But not before writing one last goodbye to her long dead friends... T Because I'm Paranoid. Crossover with FIM and G1.


Note: I got this idea randomly thinking of Pinkie Pie, Surprise, and Doctor Who at the exact same time. I've also become quite fond of stories crossing G4 over with G1 for some reason, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to give one a go... Also I have seen any Immortal!Pinkie stories and I wanted one.

_**Laughter's Curse.**_

The room was small, the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of wood and a single window on the west wall gave view to the ruins of a city on the the side of a mountain in the distance. Under that window, was a desk, clear of anything except a pen and a small book, except for that and a young-looking pink earth pony mare, the room was empty. The mare was eyeing the book with tears in her eyes, as she opened it and looked at pictures of years gone by. One was of a white unicorn mare with a purple mane frustratingly trying to get the blue scarf she was wearing to stop falling off her neck, and another was of a cream colored pegasus mare with a pink mane feeding fish to a giant grizzly bear. Underneath each picture were a few paragraphs describing the memory the picture was of.

As she came to the last page, she took a picture of herself, on a mountain top overlooking a large valley. In the distance, on a mountain far beyond that valley, were the same ruins visible from the rooms window. She began writing below the picture.

_"Well, this is a day I never wanted to reach... The last page again... The last page is no fun! It's the last memory for this life's book! I felt it again today... It's just as bad as it was before... I'll make a new book for whatever friends I make next time... But I want to make this one's ending REEAALLY special! So I'm gonna tell you about what's going on in this time instead of retelling old memories!_

_Let's see... The Princcesses died a few hundred years ago... This big meanie named Tirek did it! He is not nice! HE DOES NOT LIKE CUPCAKES! Equestria is just a legend now. I'm pretty much all that's left of it... Shortly after the princesses died these weird things that look like hairless monkeys with no tails that wear clothes all the time came here on a REALLY shiny rainbow! Most of them are nice, but a few of them are just big meanie pants!"_

The mare nearly drops her pen as she cringes with pain from an unknown source

_"It's closer now, I can feel it. I don't have long to explain the rest of what happened, so I'll skip to now! After that meanie Tirek destroyed Equestria ponykind build a new kingdom where the Everfree Forest used to be called Dream Valley. Princess Cadence's great grandaughter is on the throne now... She calls herself Queen Majesty... I miss you, girls... I wish it didn't have to be this way..._

_But for now, my old friends, this is goodbye. Perhaps someday, I'll finally be with you again..._

_- The Final entry of Pinkemena Diane Pie."_

The mare closed the book, picking it up in her mouth and trotting out of the room. She made her way through the old, dusty building and walked out into the ruins of a small town. She made her way through the ruins, finally stopping in the ruins of what appeared to have once been a graveyard. In front of her was a row of massive statue of depicting the six bearers of the elements of harmony... Only four had graves under them. Pinkie Pie had simply never needed one and Applejack had run off and never been found. She place the book in front of the row of graves and began slowly backing away, a single tear filled with white light fell from her eye and the light began engulfing her entire form until she was levitating in an orb of white light... The graveyard filled with a flash of white light that would have blinded anything around to see it.

When the light cleared, a white coated pegasus mare with a blond mane and purple eyes stood where the blue eyed pink earth pony once had. Her cutie mark had stayed mostly the same, except the balloons were now purple, not multi-colored as they had been.

"Hmm... I'm a pegasus now... This is a surprise!"

She began flying around, testing out her new wings. After several hours of flying around the ruins, she landed next an old sing reading 'NOW LEAVING PONYVILLE'. As she walked past the sign and into the forest, the last thing she expected was to bump into sompony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you-" Her jaw fell limp when she saw who she had bumped into... Because it wasn't possible. She had bumped into an orange earth pony mare with a blonde mane and emerald eyes, her cutie mark was three red apples. She was a perfect double of Applejack... And a stetson full of holes was sitting next the path, apparently knocked off her head when she fell.

The orange earth pony got to her hooves and began apologizing "Ah- Ah'm sorry... Ah just wasn't looking where Ah was going... Ah think... Ah've been called clumsy before... Several times actually... Got thrown out of a small town a years ago for accidentally sett'n someones barn on fire..."

Same accent... Same voice... Same coat, same mane, same eyes... Could it be?

"Ah'm Applejack. Who're you?"

Yup.

Pinkie blinked several before remembering the first thing she said in her new form... Commenting about being surprised...

"I'm... Surprise."

Applejack smiled "Nice to meet ya Surprise. Ya know... Ya remind me of somepony... Ah just can't put my hoof on who... Ah well, can't remember much of anything from my younger days now anyway, so I guess nothing important happened."

The newly dubbed Surprise grinned as the two began walking, then she remember something "Wait, what about you're hat?" She asked pointing the worn down stetson on the side of the path.

Applejack thought for a moment and continued walking "Just leave the old thing, time it got some rest."

As they walked towards Dream Valley, Surprise began humming a four trap drum beat...

And back at the graveyard, the four statues with graves under them glowed, and the journal Surprise had left there disappeared... In it's place appeared flower petals, arranged to look like three balloons, one yellow, and two blue...

_**THE END.**_

Authors Note: This is my first one-shot (Not counting a song-fic oneshot I did a while back that didn't really do all that well.) I was going to make this into a bigger story but I figured a one-shot is as good as any story.


End file.
